


like a rubberband (until you pull too hard)

by Ms_Anger_Management_Issues



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Songfic, Swearing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues/pseuds/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues
Summary: Может, родись они в другое время, Хелен носила бы футболку с огромным сияющим принтом SCREENSLAVER на груди, может, затягивалась бы с сигареты Эвелин и выдыхала б сизый дым ей в глотку. Но у них есть лишь сейчас, в котором Хелен существует только по ту сторону черной маски и улыбается в трубку не для Эвелин.Или: история о лжи под соусом "мама на задании, дорогой, перезвоню завтра, сделай уроки и поцелуй папу за меня".





	like a rubberband (until you pull too hard)

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> не бейте абоссыте мой паблек https://vk.com/personas_cerradas
> 
> название спиздила из кавера Hearts&Hands на песню Сии Elastic Heart  
> также кушала Radiohead - All I Need

Хелен как подарок на день рождения, только Эвелин в последний раз получала что-либо лет в пятнадцать — это Хелен к ней влечет. Это Эвелин прикрывается тубусами с чертежами и широкополыми шляпами, но ничего не выходит: раз за разом Хелен ныряет в ее бокал, пачкается темной помадой с хрустального краешка. У нее подбородок острый и плечи круглые, женские, ни запаха парфюма, ни косметики, все гипоаллергенное и безопасное. Альтернативно прекрасное, сырое.

Еще у Хелен трое детей и счастливый многолетний брак, а у Эвелин — бутылки белого в баре и перманентные мешки под глазами. Брат-идиот, растянутые свитеры и усталость, размазанная по векам, великие планы под подушкой и ранние морщины, остеохондроз. Хелен целует ее в щеку и мажет по уголку рта языком, пока никто не видит. Идет следом за Эвелин. Как известно, после второго наступает закономерность.

— Эви, — шепчет Хелен тихо, поправляет ей волосы в полумраке — извечная укладка а-ля с сеновала. Она не пьяная, просто вся как гипсовая статуя в слабом свете неоновых панелей по изголовью кровати, зеленоватые вены и шрам от кесарева черточкой. Костюм спадает с Эвелин еще до того, как ее обвивают ногами за талию.

Смысл искать бесполезно, но Хелен все ж будто старается изо всех сил — пропадает меж белых бедер Эвелин, облизывает два пальца. Да, Эвелин видела реально отчаянных домохозяек, однако ж такое с ней впервые — впервые в обе стороны. Хелен и сама выглядит удивленной, когда ее переворачивают на спину и жалят в шею. Небо только-только подергивается предрассветным розовым, когда они падают друг на друга без сил.

— Куда ты? — будто бы всерьез беспокоится Хелен, ловит ее за руку, устраиваясь на простынях. Эвелин не реагирует, взмокшая и растрепанная, дает притянуть себя обратно, потому что ждала этого, потому что Хелен это нужно, потому что они одни на весь Чикаго и научились притворяться еще в детстве.

В отель Хелен не возвращается.

***

У Хелен в кошельке семейное фото — как мило, как правильно. Красавица-дочка, самый разгар переходного возраста. Старший сын Дэш, копия папаши. Младшенький, Джек-Джек, омерзительно очаровательный. И муж — двухметровый громила, среднее арифметическое меж Тором и Ральфом. Эвелин тошнит с такой идиллии. Эвелин слушает, как шумит вода в душе, складывает все на место. Сушняк ее не мучает, совесть тоже.

Уинстон тараторит ей в трубку, радостный, взбудораженный, будто бы им снова десять и девять соответственно и родители купили ему фигурку Огника. Мерч с Эластикой у него тоже есть, а Эвелин своей привычке закрываться в комнате не изменяет. Да и что такое измены? Как ей хватает времени вообще о таком думать, если оно стекает по раковине в слив и заканчивается быстрее просекко для одной. Эвелин не знает, но думает.

И серьезно если, что им светит? Светит ли вообще. У Эвелин нет желания на что-либо покруче командировочной интрижки, у Хелен — вкрай безупречная репутация героини и лучшего в мире репетитора. Пятый класс, десятичные дроби, печеные вафли, ранец с книжками. Получается, никому из них это не нужно. Получается, логики углубляться нет. Ни та, ни другая не говорят об этом вслух, как табу наложили. Эвелин вспоминает, как ходила на сеансы гипноза в средней школе, как гадала на спиритической доске — эзотерика против технологии, слепая вера и гарантированный результат. Хелен где-то между.

Хелен красивая какой-то особой, спокойной красотой, теплые искорки на карих радужках и естественные медные блики в волосах, плавная фигура, бедра трижды рожавшей женщины и бережные материнские руки. Эвелин завороженно смотрит, как закат роняет красноватые блики на ее тонкие губы, подсвечивает кожу золотистым изнутри. Магия, не иначе. Современное чудо. Эвелин наблюдает за ней из влажной мглы, следит пристально.

Ночами Эвелин тоже снится мать. Лицо ее проступает отдельными частями из темноты, то голубые глаза ее, то мягкая улыбка — складывается в мозаику, тут же искажается, надламывается, словно от выстрела. Эвелин просыпается резко, рывком, тут же одергивает себя, чтоб не разбудить свернувшуюся на ее коленях Хелен. Занимается рассвет.

***

Эвелин раз от раза повторяет себе, что не имеет права на ревность, но отводит взор всякий раз, как к Хелен подкрадывается дурочка Войд. Эвелин живописно воображает, как обдерет с нее скальп и сделает парик из ее выкрашенных кислотно-голубым волос, как заставит располовиниться в ее же телепортационных дырах. Ходячий Manic Panic, подумаешь. Эвелин в состоянии прихерачить себе любую суперспособность, что угодно, от природной стихии до психоманипуляций — Хелен замечает угрюмо нахмуренные брови ее, подплывает к ней с наполовину пустой бутылкой Hankey Bannister. Будто одного этого достаточно. Часом позже в своей спальне Эвелин кусает ее за сосок, капает красное сухое в ложбинку пупка, пачкая черное кружево. Хелен смеется нестройно с полным ртом вина, переливает его в Эвелин, кончиком языка собирает послевкусие гренаша с ее десен. Нет, они все еще не пьяные. Да, сосаться как подростки можно в любом возрасте.

— У тебя что, сердце из жвачки? — в ответ плюется Эвелин желчно, отчаянно. Хелен молчит. Утро всегда наступает слишком внезапно. Впервые Эвелин приносят завтрак в постель.

***

Порой Эвелин охота вмонтировать мини-камеру ей в голову, чтоб никуда не делась, чтоб прямой эфир двадцать четыре на семь. У Хелен в сумочке пластыри и газовые баллончики, у Эвелин из карманов вываливаются сломанные зажигалки и обрывки стикеров — если бы можно было придумать кого-нибудь настолько не похожими друг на друга, Эвелин и Хелен запантентовали бы это право. Эвелин и Хелен снова вдвоем, против течения и в любую погоду. Как в дебильных фильмах, которые никогда не показывают в кинотеатрах.

Эвелин сидит в тени, сутулится, смотрит прямо перед собой. Виски в стакане медленно приобретает горечь, и ей тяжело держать глаза открытыми. Мимо нее созвездия и кометы, то кошмары наяву, то она сама в костюме Эластики, то маска Скринслэйвера размером с многоэтажный дом. Все не взаправду, все не настоящее. Эвелин вытягивает длинные ноги, садится по-турецки — у нее даже прищур небрежный, монолог циника в голове, пульты, экраны рябью, силиконовые браслеты рвутся и бьют больно по запястьям. Хелен умоляет ее остаться.

— Даже если ты меня спасла, — Эвелин глотает кровь с разбитого лба, дрожит то от восхищения, то от страха. — Не значит, что ты права.

— Зато значит, что ты жива, — вторит ей Хелен. У нее буквально нимб на макушке, скулы расцарапаны и такая нежность во взгляде, что у Эвелин все в груди как сквозь мясорубку продавливается. Она читает губы Хелен, как инструкцию по применению, как священное писание. Хелен кивает и почти кричит.

 _«Жива и останешься со мной»_ , — гремит у Эвелин в виске. —  _«Жива и моя»_.

Эвелин несмело улыбается.


End file.
